Last Name Dilemma
by sela-tan
Summary: In which Miki complains about her last name. Rated T because the author is paranoid.


**Okay. So this is the first fanfic I decided to upload. It's a short little one-shot, a bit over 900 words. I hope you guys find it enjoyable though ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.  
**

* * *

"My name is Miki SF-A2. I know. Weird last name."

Piko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But whatever," Miki continued. "This is America! A land of freedom and opportunity! That's right! You are _free_ to have an _opportunity _to get a fucked up last name!"

"That's not a valid reason, Miki. And why are you introducing yourself? We've known each other for these past 5 years. We're best friends, Miki. _Best friends._"

Miki and Piko were in the art room, washing the tables while their art teacher, Ms. Sakine, went to go make out with the chemistry teacher, Mr. Shion. Or so Ms. Sakine had said, after leaving the responsibility to the the stragglers. Which happened to be them. And here they were, cleaning. Or at least, Miki was. Piko was finishing up his art project. A painting of a rose. As Miki rambled on, Piko looked at his painting. Something was a bit off.

"Oh you. Shush," the girl responded. She looked up from her scrubbing and shot him a look.

"And what kind of reasoning is that last part? Don't tell me you've been telling everyone that." He seemed to be horrified by that fact.

"Piiiiiko!" Miki whined. "Cut me some slack please! What else can I blame for this fucked up last name of mine. How did this fucked up last name even come to existence in the first place?"

"Language Miki."

"Piiiiiko!" She whined once more. "Isn't my life horrible?"

"Sure. Your life is horrible."

She sighed in exasperation. "Wrong Piko. That's when you're supposed to go, 'It may be, but now that I'm here, everything will be alright' and save this damsel in distress! Or something along those lines."

"There are children starving in Africa."

Miki gave up. "Whatever. But you at least really, honestly, agree with the part about my last name, right?"

"I guess so, but I don't see why you complain so much. Remember Mizki and Yuuma from our art class? Their real names are VY1 and VY2, respectively."

"What!" the cherry fanatic shrieked. Then she seemed to notice something. "Wait... Their names are so similar, but I'm pretty sure their last name is different. For their to be two sets of crazy parents who would name their child something like that is unthinkable. Could they siblings? With separated parents? But they look nothing alike. Adopted, maybe? Do you know?"

"They're not siblings, but their parents apparently all knew each other since they were 5. They somehow got this idea that they should make the names of their children similar to each other, but unique from everyone else."

"Oh my gosh! How horrible! I mean, they could have had the chance to live a normal life with a normal name! But their parents ruined it for them! And why haven't they gotten a name change yet?" She shook her head in sympathy. "As for me, I know my future plans for my last name. I'm going to get married! And when I get married, I can get rid of it. Speaking of which, wanna get married? I quite like your last name. Utatane. Miki Utatane. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?" Her scrubbing suddenly grew frantic.

"Not at all."

"I know getting married right now is too soon and all, so we can settle for dating for now. What do you think?" Miki stopped washing the same spot on the table and stared at the ground, red in the face.

"Very funny, Miki," Piko's voice was monotone as he looked away from his painting. He still hadn't found what might be wrong with it. "Wait," Piko said nervously, seeing the blush on his companion's face. "You were serious?"

She slowly nodded.

Piko's face become stark red. "I-I u-uh. I feel h-honored t-t-that you feel that w-way. R-really. U-um. I-uh." He didn't know what to say. He had feelings for Miki, but was unsure of how to respond. It was so sudden after all.

"Uh. I'm so sorry for making this so awkward," Miki said quickly. Her head drooped, ashamed. Her face was still cherry red, like her hair. "If anything, my confession should have been more romantic, like the kind you read about in those sappy romance novels. I'm sorry that I'm like this, and this was the only way I could confess without chickening out. I, uh, should probably go now. PleasejustforgetwhatIsaid." Miki got ready to dash out of the empty classroom, when Piko grabbed her hand.

"Miki, wait!"

He took a deep breath, deciding on how he would answer in a split second. He leaned in and their lips connected in a warm kiss. He took Miki's body into his arms and moved his lips to the edge of her ear. "But that's what I love about you," he whispered into Miki's ear. He pulled away, grinning, albeit a little shyly. Grabbing his painting and supplies, he fled the room.

Miki stood there, dazed. She touched her lips and smiled to herself. "Maybe this was a good to confess after all."

Outside the door, Piko was collapsed on the floor. His face was tinged with embarrassment and happiness. Pulling out his painting, he knew now what it was missing. The red was too soft. It needed to be more vibrant and full of life. He thought back to the kiss and laughed heartily.

"Miki Utatane. That has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**Ehh. I wasn't sure about how to proceed with this, halfway through. My ideas always sound better in my head. It still came out okay though. I think. Maybe. Meh. I doubt myself all the time. xD**

**Review maybe?  
**


End file.
